Ivan Jacobi
Ivan Jacobi is a villain in the 2017 video game Dishonored. Death of the Outsider. He is encountered during the mission Follow the Ink ''and, depending on the player, during the mission The Bank Job''. Jacobi is a city administrator and one of the leaders of the Eyeless gang. He is a fan of the sanguine infusion and is also responsible for the death of several people around Karnaca, which he used for said infusions. His actions, however, make him the target of journalist Cristofer Jeorge who has made it his goal to expose Jacobi. In addition, Jacobi is hunted by Billie Lurk, who wants to steal Jacobi's Eyeless vault key. He is voiced by Ben Lepley. Biography Past Jacobi is a city administrator and head of the Division of Bridges, Roads, and Cemeteries in Karnaca. He is well-liked among the citizens of Upper Cyria district, as he is one of the few politicians who want to make life better for the citizens of Karnaca. Jacobi is a strong emeny of the custom of regraving, claiming that it is a grave dishonor to the dead and that it shames the living. In addition to his role as city administrator, Jacobi is also secretly a high-ranking member of the Eyeless gang. He is interested in the occult, especially in the so-called "sanguine infusion". This infusion drains the blood of people until they are completely drained and infuses the blood into the blood stream of another man, reportedly causing visions and connecting the recipient to the Void in both the recipient and the dying. As one of the leaders of the Eyeless, Jacobi is closely watched by the Cult of the Outsider who consider him studious, dispassionate and obsessive. Due to his obsession with the sanguine infusion, however, they do not consider Jacobi a candidate for advancing into the Inner Circle. Like fellow Eyeless leaders Shan Yun and Dolores Michaels, Jacobi has one of the three keys required to open the gang's bank vault in Michaels' bank. At some point, Eyeless member Eleuterio Cienfuegos stole important documents from Dolores Michaels. Jacobi volunteered to deal with the problem. At first, Jacobi captured Cienfuegos and brought him to the Eyeless' headquarter, the Spector Club. Inside the club, Jacobi strapped Cienfuegos to one of the sanguine infusion pumps and slowly drained him of all his blood. As Cienfuegos slowly died, Jacobi closely studied the effects on his body, making notes and also making an audiograph of the procedure. He also sadistically talked to Cienfuegos, telling him to explain what he is seeing and feeling as his blood is being drained. Seconds before his death, Cienfuegos started babbling. Believing that Cienfuegos was having a vision of the Void, Jacobi frantically urged Cienfuegos to tell him what he was seeing. However, after pleading that Theresia - his daughter - would be spared, Cienfuegos died, leaving behind a disappointed Jacobi who did not even know who Theresia was. After Cienfuegos' death, Jacobi kept a vial of his blood for a personal infusion. He locked the phial up in his safe inside his office. Jacobi then ransacked Cienfuegos' office and home but found nothing. However, he heard rumors that Cienfuegos sent the documents to the curator of the Royal Conservatory and informed Dolores about the turn of events. When he learned that journalist Cristofer Jeorge was investigating the death of Cienfuegos and was starting to link Jacobi to the murders, Jacobi sends two Eyeless henchmen to beat him up and intimidate him into dropping the case. Death of the Outsider In her mission to kill the Outsider, Billie Lurk sets out to obtain the keys from the Eyeless leaders in order to open the safe in Michaels' bank. After learning the identities of both Yun and Jacobi and their role as prominent Eyeless, Billie goes after both. She eventually tracks down Jacobi to Colibron Plaza, where he is preparing a speech protesting regraving. When Billie arrives, Jacobi is just arguing with one of his guards, telling him to better make sure the trap-door in the stage is shut, as he doesn't want to fall down mid-speech. Jacobi then keeps practicing his speech. As Billie only needs to obtain the office key from him, she can pickpocket Jacobi without engaging him directly. If she wants to fight Jacobi, she can simply approach him and Jacobi will call for aid and draw his weapons. After he is killed, his key can be looted from his corpse. Alternatively, Billie can head into the basement below the stage and open the trap-door in the right moment, calling Jacobi to plummet through to his death. Furthermore, Billie can team up with journalist Cristofer Jeorge to expose Jacobi as a killer. In order to do so, Billie must also get the office key from Jacobi and then head to his office. Behind a painting is a hidden safe, which contains the blood phial taken from Cienfuegos. If Billie hands it over to Jeorge, Jeorge will use the evidence to reveal Jacobi's crime to the newspaper. This leads to Jacobi's arrest through the Grand Guard. No matter whether Billie exposes him as a murderer or simply steals the vault key without harming Jacobi - Jacobi will end up dead. Either because he gained attention by killing Cienfuegos or because he failed to keep his key safe, Dolores Michaels will send thugs to Jacobi's office to deal with the mess. In order to punish Jacobi for his failure and to prevent future blunders, the gangsters murder Jacobi and stage his death as a suicide by hanging Jacobi inside his office. The gangsters then loot Jacobi's office for evidence and can be found during the mission The Bank Job, together with Jacobi's corpse. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dishonored Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gangsters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extortionists Category:Deceased